The Trash Heap
by Jedi Master Varujan
Summary: After two years of peace since Mariemaia's revolution, once again peace is threatened again by a group of people who have obtained mobile suits. The one crucial thing is that this time, there are no Gundams to come and save the day. Relena Heero pairing
1. The Warning

THE TRASH HEAP

Chapter 1

The Warning

A.N: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters bla bla bla. Right, now that that's out of the way, onto the story!

The year is A.C 198. Earth and the colonies are in the time of peace. The Gundam pilots have all retired from fighting, taking up new jobs and starting life anew after the Last War between the space colonies, and the Earth Sphere Alliance (and OZ). Mobile Suits, guns, ammunition, explosives, all production of these things were halted, except for some explosives, which were used for construction. The only actual weapons were in the hands of the Preventors, who were the people that made sure that the peace the everyone loved so dearly was kept in-tact for as long as possible. The leader of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations was Relena Peacecraft, a young woman with great ideas to re-build the universe. Her personal body guard was Heero Yuy. A former Gundam pilot, Heero made the perfect guard. He was agile, resourceful, and tough. He never took any shit, and Relena never felt un-safe.

The other Gundam pilots lived lives of their own among the colonies and Earth.

Chang Wufei settled down in Colony X-18999 after Mariemaia had tried to seize control over the Earth Sphere Unified Nations by rebuilding OZ, and attacking the Earth. At first, Wufei lived there quietly, teaching martial arts to some people. Then one day he didn't show up to his class, and when the students went looking for him, they never found him. Some say that he's dead at the moment, others disagree. If alive, his whereabouts are unknown to anyone.

Duo Maxwell went to live with Hilde after the war. He never actually got a job, but somehow made a living. He still lives there today.

Trowa Barton went to live with Catherine Bloom. Over there, through a chain of events (no records of said events are known of) figured out that indeed Trowa was the lost brother of Catherine. Trowa continued working for the circus, and still does to this day.

Quatre Raberba Winner, after the war, inherited his fathers business. After being officially named the CEO of the company, he moved his headquarters to Earth, close to the home of the Maganac Corps, where until present day, he lived with them. He is still called Master Quatre, and a good number of the Maganac people work for Quatre at his new HQ.

At the moment, Relena and Heero are on a shuttle, bound for Colony X-16824, where Relena is scheduled to speak there about her plans for making sure that another revolution like that of Mariemaia's two years before.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Heero, leaning over towards Relena so that the conversation could be private.

"Who says I'm nervous?" asked Relena, turning around so she could face Heero.

"You're shaking. You hardly ever do that."

"Well, I'm just thinking about the war and how everything in my life changed so rapidly. My father being killed, and then I become leader. Everything just takes some getting used to sometimes."

"Bullshit." said Heero, who had been with Relena long enough to tell when she was lying. "You're scared about something that's to happen in the future, not something that happened in the past."

"True." sighed Relena. "I'm thinking about this speech of mine."

"What about it?"

"Well, you probably don't remember, but I gave one similar to this just about this time, two years ago. I stated with the up-most confidence that there would be no more violence or wars. I'm afraid that if I say this again, then we'll slowly let our guard down, and then we will be attacked again."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Even if something were to happen, I'm here. What do you think I'm paid to do?"

"You're right, as usual. I'm being silly. Okay, I'm ready for this."

"Good, because we're about 20 minutes from the colony."

When the shuttle hit the platform of the space-port at Colony X-16824, Relena felt again nervous. She told herself to stop worrying so much and that Heero was right, but she was some-how unable to heed her own advice. Her hand was shaking as it clasped the railing of the stairs that she walked off the shuttle on. Heero noticed this, and put her hand into his, reassuring her greatly.

Of course, the press was there, and they were being their own annoying selves.

"Miss Peacecraft! Miss Peacecraft! Can I have a moment!? Please Miss Peacecraft, is it true what they're saying about your dealing with the drug lords, and that in reality you fund them?" asked one reporter, who refused to be shoved aside by the secret service.

"No it's not true." replied Relena. "The fact that anyone is saying that just proves that there are people in this world that will give anything for their 15 minutes of fame."

"Isn't that what you would call this though?" asked the reporter. "We don't need to be reminded that there is peace in the Earth Sphere. I think that you're avoiding the main problem of this colony which is the drug problem. You don't care about the children who are getting their hands on some of these things that are floating about on the market today. You're........"

The reporter couldn't finish his sentence. Heero had been growing more and more annoyed with this man, and after hearing the things that the man said, Heero punched him right in the head, knocking him out completely.

"Heero!" exclaimed Relena, glaring at him. "How could you do that?"

"No time for excuses, you need to leave and get in that car Relena."

Relena shook her head and walked towards the car, with the continuous flashes of the cameras in her eyes. It had been long since she had gotten used to those flashes, but they always annoyed her, and gave her splitting head-aches. As they got into the car, Heero rolled up all the windows, but that didn't stop the reporters from snapping pictures of the car.

"Why did you do that Heero?" asked Relena, who never liked violence, especially near her.

"He was bothering me. He was asking stupid, irrelevant questions. Plus he had passed the boundary line. He was too close to you." replied Heero, without any emotion at all.

"Still, I don't like that. You're not in a war anymore Heero. People aren't as dangerous now. I'm safer."

"You're safer?" asked Heero, getting frustrated over the topic that there was no more war. "You thought that you were safer before Mariemaia came. Are you sure that you're safer now? There are still dangerous people out there. The news is all the time broadcasting reports of murder, rape, theft, everything. Just because you took away the guns, doesn't mean that the world is safer."

Relena sighed. There was no getting to Heero while he was like this. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to forget about the war.

There was silence in the car for the rest of the trip to the buildings where Relena and Heero were to be housed. Upon arriving, Heero slipped out of the car, and scanned the area. It didn't seem to be unsafe, so he motioned for Relena to get out. She got out very carefully, not letting even the slightest bit of anything "improper" (meaning above her ankle) show. It was with the up-most class and courtesy with which Relena lived her life.

The bedroom was elegant beyond anything Relena was used to. Most colonies gave her the Presidential Suite, but this room dwarfed those. There was a king-sized bed placed in the center of the back wall. Across from that, a huge plasma TV stood on a wooden table, which had been crafted by a master of wood-work. Within this suite, there was a bar, a kitchen, and a casual room. There was endless space here, and Relena felt as though she might get lost amongst all the riches and splendors that surrounded her.

"Don't get to comfortable Relena." said Heero. "Your speech is in 30 minutes, and you need to be ready."

"I know." said Relena. "I've never missed an appointment before and I don't plan on starting now."

"Good. You'll need to shower before you go, so I'll go and get the water ready."

"It's okay, I can do it myself. I'm not a child."

With that, Relena stormed towards the bathroom, head held high. Heero smiled. She would be fine after a shower, she always was.

The speech went well. Relena stated her points confident that the people would take her words to heart, and that they would help her in preventing future revolutions. Heero was pleased with the speech, for what it was. Heero was still pissed about the whole "no war" thing. He missed the days with Wing, and the Wing Zero. He missed the thrill of battle.

When the speech was over, Heero stayed in the corner of the room while Relena greeted everyone. Heero's eyes darted everywhere, until he realized that he was being silly. There were no more guns. There wasn't any threat anymore, except by knives, and everyone at this place had been checked.

Heero stayed there for another half an hour until he got bored. After the half an hour, Heero walked out of the room and walked to the car. Within the car there was a computer where Heero was able to access pretty much everywhere in the web. Heero went online, and was roaming the web when there came a loud BING and Heero noticed that his mail box was full. Heero moved the cursor over to the mail icon and clicked twice. There was a singular letter in the box. Heero clicked on the e-mail:

Dearest Relena,

Your speech today at Colony X-16824 was very inspirational. I certainly believe that peace is at hand. The only thing is that peace can only be obtained through force, which you have none of. People cannot be ruled through sympathy, but with a harsh hand. I will change this system of weaklings that you have set up. I give you this warning. Transfer complete control over to me and my people, or you will suffer dearly. I will be watching, so make your statement public. We'll keep in contact through e-mail. I will let you know if anything comes up anytime soon, though if you do as we have requested, then I'm sure that everything will remain peaceful. Good day to you, A Friend.

After reading this e-mail, Heero jumped out of the car to tell Relena. Heero didn't like the sound of that e-mail, and he had a haunch that these people had war in mind, and if they did nothing now, the Earth Sphere Unified Nations would be defenseless and overwhelmed by this threat.

So ends the first chapter of my new fic. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you don't, then I hope that it wasn't a total waste of your time. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. This was my first non-Chobits fic so I hope that I did a good job with the characters. SkaGuySamurai.


	2. Many Runions and First Hostilities

Chapter 2

Many Reunions and First Hostilities

Relena was in the middle of talking with the representative from Eurasia when Heero burst into the room. Heero went straight to Relena, who knew something was wrong immediately when she saw the look in Heero's eyes.

"Heero? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Relena.

"You need to leave, and you need to call an emergency meeting with the Preventors. I need to leave for a few days, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Do this now." said Heero, who then turned on his heel and ran out of the room, to where? No-one knew.

Relena took his advice, and after apologizing to the people, told them that the party would have to be cut short do to some urgent matters. The people there were curious, but Relena wouldn't answer any more questions.

Relena walked back to the car, where she saw the computer screen still on and glowing. She took a look at what was being shown. It was the letter that Heero had read. Relena read the letter, and then realized why Heero had been in such a rush. She told her driver to head as fast as he could to the hotel, and while they were speeding down the streets, Relena picked up her phone, and dialed the number of the Preventors.

"Preventors here, how can we help you?" came Sally's voice when she picked up.

"Sally! It's Relena! We need a meeting now! I'm heading for my hotel, and so there I'll make a video connection to your ship. Keep a line open for me, this is an emergency!"

"Right away!" said Sally, who knew that it must've been very important if Relena had sounded so scared.

When she arrived at the hotel, Relena jumped out of the car, and ran for her room. When there, she went to the computer that was provided by the hotel, and she quickly opened a video link between her and the Preventors mother ship, the White Fang, named after the group of colonists lead by Miliardo Peacecraft. The line was made secure, so that no-one would know what went on during the conversation.

"Relena, what is it?" asked Sally, who had been waiting for the connection since she hung up with Relena.

"I'm sending you an e-mail that I received after making my speech earlier today. Take a look at it."

"Oh my god, this is almost a declaration of war!" said Sally after reading the letter. "The only thing is that they don't really say who they are, and they don't tell us whether they have any weapons. This could be a hoax for all we know."

"It could, but Heero was taking this very seriously. He's gone somewhere, and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Well knowing Heero, what he's doing is for the best. I'd trust him. Alright, if you think that this is so serious, then we'll prepare for something. I'll get Noin and your brother on the phone and tell them what's up. Until we contact you again, stay there, unless Heero tells you otherwise. Until then just hang tight. We'll see what we can do about finding out who sent this letter."

With that, Relena thanked Sally, and then ended the connection. She went to bed, and tried to sleep, but her mind was on too many things at once. Most of all she wondered where Heero was, and whether he would be back soon. She missed him greatly right now. She fell asleep late that night, thinking of her Heero, who didn't know how greatly she felt about him.

Duo was shocked when Heero showed up at his door.

"Heero! Long time no see! How's everything going? How's Relena? Wanna cup of Joe? You want anything to drink at all?"

Duo was silenced by Heero's hand.

"Duo, I need to talk with you privately, but first we need to get the others. And yes, I would love a cup of coffee."

After their cup of coffee, Duo and Heero went to the spaceport, got tickets for a shuttle headed for Earth. There they met up with Quatre. After getting him, they got tickets for Trowa's show, which happened to be in Colony X-18999. While there they tried to track down Wufei, but no-one could find him. The four former Gundam pilots headed back for X-16824.

When they got there, and they arrived at the hotel room, they found Relena passed out on some papers that were stacked higher than her head.

"Relena!" yelled Heero, running towards her and shaking her awake.

"What's happening?!" yelled Relena as she awoke from her sleep. "Is Heero back?"

"Yes, I'm back." said Heero, relieved that nothing had happened to her.

"Did you make everything better?" asked Relena, still half asleep.

"Not yet, but I will. I brought a few friends, they want to help."

Relena looked over towards the doorway. There were the three other pilots, all leaning against the wall, smiling at Relena, their old friend. Relena sighed with relief. For the moment, things were looking up. The pilots decided to rest for that day, and then the next day, they would get ready for whatever.

The next day, Relena told them all about the situation at the moment. Sally had sent word from the White Fang that they had found out that the letter came from Colony X-00041, the oldest and most technologically un-advanced colony that still orbited the Earth. Noin had been sent there on the battle cruiser Aries (named after the Aries light speed mobile suit model). Noin was assigned to orbit the colony, and to make sure that nothing leaves or enters there without her certified permission. Miliardo was off to the other colonies, recruiting more people for the Preventors in case something did happen. Relena had been meeting with members of her staff the whole time that Heero was gone. For the moment they were trying to make contact with the people, who sent the letter, but no connection had been made, and so Relena was, at the moment, trying to make a speech to the colony, trying to prevent any hostilities from them.

After she was done briefing them, the pilots talked things over. They decided that it would be best to go to the White Fang, and that they should help the Preventors in any way possible. Relena and the four pilots got on the first shuttle that headed for Colony X-15432, where the Fang was currently in orbit. They were met at the spaceport by Sally and Miliardo, who had arrived with some 30 new recruits, most of whom were old soldiers of the Alliance, Oz, The White Fang, and the army of Mariemaia.

"Relena, good to see you again!" exclaimed Sally. "I see you brought the whole gang."

"Hello baby sister." said Miliardo. "Good to see the rest of you, but I wonder, where's Wufei?"

"We can't find him. But I see that you did well with your new army." said Heero, shaking Miliardo's hand. "But I wonder how you will be able to make this army an effective one without guns or mobile suits."

"Well at the moment we're trying to get the Earth Sphere Unified Nations to grant us special permission, and they say that they'll get back to us. Hopefully they'll make their decision in time before anything big happens."

After their greetings, Sally, Miliardo, Relena, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all headed for White Fang, so that they could begin plans for a defensive against an attack.

The six of them headed White Fang towards Colony X-15432, which would be a two week long journey. On the way, they got to plans, negotiation tactics, and the Gundam pilots and Miliardo trained the new recruits in the art of war. When they arrived in orbit of the colony, they met up with Aries, which then docked on White Fang. Nion then gave her full report, after reuniting with all her old friends. Over the two weeks that White Fang had been traveling, nothing had really happened. There was a cargo ship that had come, that she had checked, but it was so big that they could've easily been able to slip something past her. She was on high alert for an attack, which she said was going to inevitably happen.

Well Noin was right, because only two days after White Fang reached the colony, much to everybody's surprise, four Torus space suits came from the colony, and attacked the White Fang. The Gundam pilots needed to find something to fight them with, and were delighted when they learned that the White Fang had six Space Leo suits on board, fueled and loaded. The pilots said that they could handle it, so the recruits and Miliardo stayed behind in White Fang, but they were ready in case something was to happen.

The pilots in the Torus suits were better than the Gundam pilots expected. They knew how to handle their suits, and the Gundam pilots nearly lost Quatre towards the beginning of the battle. The battle was an easy victory for the Gundam pilots, though it was a little too close for comfort. Quatre only just barely dodged two missiles that would've blown the head off his mobile suit. Trowa was about to be killed by another Torus, but then Duo rammed his Leo into the other suit, knocking the head clear off, and killing the pilot. Trowa blushed when this happened, but it was because he was happy that Duo had saved his life.

The battle was over within 10 minutes, but it left more damage than expected. Everyone was so shaken up that there was an actual attack. A few minutes after that, Relena went on television, declaring war on the Colony X-15432. It was when she finished her speech that something else happened. Another letter appeared in her mail box, with another slight _ding_.

This is the end of the second chapter. I hope you liked it. R/R. The next chapter will come out soon (this one was actually out sooner than I planned). By the way, did you catch that Bandit Gurl? Anyway, next one will come soon.


	3. Second Letter and Preparations for War

Chapter 3

The Second Letter and Preparations for War

The _ding_ that sounded after Relena finished her speech made everyone on White Fang jump. Heero was the first to get to the computer. He opened the mail program on the desktop, and clicked on the singular letter that inhabited it.

Dear Relena,

I'm very disappointed in you. I thought that you would've known to take something like this a little more seriously after what happened just two years ago. You're attack on my Torus suits has enraged me, and your little speech right now just added gas to the fire. Now you will have to take the repercussions of your recent actions. A Friend.

Heero turned the screen around to show everyone the letter. After reading it, the Gundam pilots all went to the docking bay, where they would be in case anything happened. Miliardo and Noin went out on the fighters Pices (the name of an underwater mobile suit) and Oz (the organization that the Gundam pilots were sent to Earth to stop) in order to stop anything that might leave to colony. Sally went to the helm of White Fang in order to give orders to the Preventors when things happened. Relena went to her quarters, got on the phone will her staff, and talked about negotiations and diplomatic solutions.

Problems started right away. Everyday there would be a new threat of some sort. Sometimes Torus suits would come from the colony, four at a time. The Gundam pilots had no problem destroying them, and they even let the recruits try some real fighting. There was one time, though, that had everyone scared. Five missiles came from the colony, and the White Fang didn't pick up their radar signal. The only reason that White Fang survived that attack was because Miliardo had been in Oz, and he had been right by where the missiles came from, and he was able to shoot them down before impact.

Throughout this time, the Preventors tried to get as many weapons as they could. Unfortunately, there were hardly any weapons or mobile suits left, except for those that had been put into a museum. Most museums were a little reluctant about giving up what little they had, but in the end, Relena stepped in and they gave up their exhibits. By the end of the first month, the Preventors had roughly 30 mobile suits, ranging from Space Leos to some Torus' of their own. Plus they had a few rockets, about 20 guns (for humans, not suits) and 3 lasers which they put on White Fang. It wasn't an amazing assortment, but it was something, and it gave the Preventors a little glimmer of hope.

That glimmer didn't last for too long, because after the Preventors obtained all those things, the first real battle broke out.

It had been early in the morning when the alarms went off. Most of the people were still in bed, and they jumped with alarm as the red lights flashed on and off. Many were confused, and had no idea what to do. Then the loud speakers crackled to life.

"Attention!" blared Sally's voice from the helm. "We are under attack! All Leo pilots report to the dock for immediate arming and dispatching! I repeat! All Leo pilots report to the dock immediately for arming and dispatching!"

They all got the point, and within minutes, people were swarming into their respective areas. All the pilots headed for the dock, the Gundam pilots included. Other people went to the gun towers to man the lasers. Most went to either the dock, in case they were needed, or the helm, where they could help wherever they could. No-one really knew what was going on until the Leos got outside. There were about 20 Torus suits coming towards them, and they were all coming from X-15432. There were about 13 Space Leos in all, and so the people aboard White Fang got a little worried seeing that their force was out numbered.

The fight was a hard one. The Gundam pilots did the best that they could, but Leos were nothing like the Gundams that they had once used. Many of their Leos were blown up, but with every Leo they destroyed, they took two Torus suits with them. The pilots training had paid off. When the battle was mostly over, and when the Leos were moping up what little resistance was left, there came a new threat. Duo and Trowa were closest to the colony when their radars picked up multiple signals coming from the right side of the colony. They went to that side to check out what was going on. There, they saw that the multiple signals were missiles that were aimed at White Fang. Duo and Trowa called White Fang, reporting what they saw, and then they opened fire on the on-coming missiles. Trowa never stopped marveling at how graceful Duo always was. They were able to destroy the majority of the missiles, but there were some that came too fast for them to hit. Fortunately, because they had been warned, White Fang used its new lasers to destroy the remaining targets.

The casualties were great among the Preventors little army. Out of the 13 Leos that were sent out, only 6 returned. The four Gundam pilots survived and then two other soldiers. Besides for having lost a big amount of soldiers, the number of mobile suits that were in the possession of the Preventors were cut roughly in half. From 30, they were down to 23, which didn't sound like a lot, but it was a serious blow to the Preventors.

After the battle, Sally began taking more precautious moves. She made plans to send Relena to the nearest colony, X-15433. She also repositioned White Fang, so that it was a little further away from X-15432, so that in case of another missile attack, they would have more time to shoot them down. She also began positioning mobile suits around White Fang in shifts. She radioed Oz and Pices, giving them strict orders to orbit closer to the colony. She put out a call for some more guns and soldiers, which was denied. Sally also started fueling what little amount of carriers she had, so that they could begin a ground invasion on the colony.

There were no more battles for a while, and that gave the Preventors time to regroup. Sally was able, with the help of Relena, to get more guns, and a few more mobile suits. She also received a few more carriers. Everything was almost set for a total invasion of the colony. The only problem was that they still didn't know who the person behind these attacks was.

It was two months after the major attack when the Preventors were finally ready to begin a ground invasion. They were sure that they would be able to find the leader once there were troops inside the colony. All the carriers were loaded and fueled. They were sending down about 30 mobile suits (they had received many more within those two months) and about 250 ground soldiers. There would be about 25 mobile suits still about White Fang, along with a crew of close to 300. Sally was confident that they would be able to maintain control of space, and that the colony would soon fall by this new army that she was sending.

Everything started out well the day of the invasion. All personnel that were to head for the colony were briefed and then they were moved to the ships. These people included the four Gundam pilots. This was also the day when Relena would leave for Colony X-15433. Heero and Relena spent the night together, for they weren't sure when they would see each other again. The other pilots spent the night trying to get their nerves together. Quatre spent the night talking with a select few people from the Maganac Corps, giving them instructions on what to do if anything were to happen. Trowa and Duo spent the night, talking about memories they had from the old days. It had been a while since any of them had been in a war, and they were a little on the edge.

When the time came for everyone to leave, tension was very high. Relena left first, her shuttle departed around 7:00. It was 7:45 when the carriers were ready to leave. The Gundam pilots said their good-byes to Sally, who was to stay behind and command the operation from space. The carriers left the dock at 8:00, and started heading in the direction of the colony. They were about half way there when alarms started going off.

"What's going on?" asked Heero who went into the cockpit when the red lights started flashing.

"I have no idea. Oz and Pices are going to figure that out. It looks like missiles, but they're too small. We're not sure which direction that they're headed in either."

"Well keep me informed."

"Roger that!"

Heero didn't like what was going on, so he went and sat right by a window, facing White Fang. After a few minutes, he got called into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" asked Heero.

"Miliardo in Oz says that he can't make out what the things are. He says that they look like debris that's coming from the colony."

"It has to be something else. There's no reason for them to be launching debris at us unless that's all they have left. Put Miliardo on the main screen."

"What is it Heero?" asked Miliardo.

"What is it that you're seeing right now? What's coming from the colony and where is it going?"

"I can't tell what it is or where it's going. I'm alerting Sally right now, and Noin is on her way over here. Until then, just hang tight, the operation still goes."

Heero had no choice but to go back to his seat. The alarms had long since gone off, and everyone thought that the worst was over. Then, without warning, the alarms went screeching back on. Sally called into the carriers to see what was happening.

"What is it? What's going on over there?"

"We're not sure ma'Am." said the pilot. "There are unidentified objects heading in this direction. Oz is trying to make out what it is before firing."

"Send me the data, I'll take a look and see what I can find."

It was only two minutes before Sally's face appeared back on the screen. Her eyes showed fear and her brow was covered in sweat.

"Tell Miliardo to fire! Tell Miliardo to fire! Those things are........." The screen went dead as the missiles hit White Fang, which then erupted in a brilliant flash of light. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge pile of floating rubble where the mother ship of the Preventors once orbited.


End file.
